


Short stories by jason

by CosmicBitch



Category: No Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBitch/pseuds/CosmicBitch
Summary: Short storis by me :P





	1. Little spider

When the god met the spider  
He asked  
‘little spider what is it you wish for’  
and the spider told him  
‘I wish for nothing that you could give me for I will die soon, I have do Everything I need I have built my Web and my children have grown’  
The god was confused why did the spider have to die after all this time so he looked at the spider and he asked  
‘little spider why must you die your time is not up yet you are only young’And so the spider told him he told him all that he could and the god could not believe what he heard he heard storys about webs so intricate it was like a dance to create and then when she had finished telling the god all that she knew she lay down her head and let her her mind be at peace, the god sat there for hours weeping for his fallen freeing and he realised form the stories she told there was more to life than what he'd been told and more than what the surface told


	2. Monster in my house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw : hints of abusive parental relationship

There's a monster in my house  
He bangs about every night  
He's very loud   
He smells bad  
Mommy tells me to hide  
Hes scarry   
He's big And tall   
He came along one day  
Shouted at mommy  
I don't like him  
He scares me  
He's coming towards   
My room now  
I'm scared  
I don't like him   
Where did daddy go  
The monster looks like daddy   
And sounds like daddy  
But doesn't smell like daddy   
Daddy always smiled the  
Monster just yells  
Daddy promised he would  
Never hurt me  
So this monster can’t be daddy

**Author's Note:**

> © All stories belong to me please do not copy or recreate


End file.
